


The Cursed Prince

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swan Prince AU, True Love, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: When the young prince of Nippon is cursed, he gives up all hope of ever finding his true love. Yet destiny has other ideas for him. (Swan Prince AU)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 58
Kudos: 72
Collections: Yoi Fantasy Magic





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a kind prince lived in a castle not far from the shores of Nippon. Loved by his family as well as his subjects, the prince has all that he desired in his young life. Upon the celebration of his 18th birthday, the Emperor and Empress of Nippon began the search for a suitable mate for their son.

Suitors came from far and wide to present themselves as a potential mate to the kind prince. Yet none had been able to win the heart of the prince. For the kind prince knew exactly who he sought – his true love. A love that was once in a lifetime and all encompassing.

Even with knowing their son’s wish to find his true love, the Emperor and Empress decided to only listen to those marriage proposals that their son agreed with. They were able to do this given the fact that the prince would not be the one inheriting the throne. That title was for his sister, the Crown Princess of Nippon.

As the months continued, more and more suitors came to see if they could win the heart of the Nippon prince. and all were turned away.

Then a Baron from a far off land appeared in the Nippon court, seeking the hand of the kind prince.

And like the others, the crown prince knew that this suitor was not his true love.

Dismissed from the court, the Baron did not leave as the others had. Instead he vowed that the prince would never find his true love. Once again, the Baron was dismissed from the court.

The morning following the Baron’s visit, the Nippon prince woke in his chambers. As he moved his arm – or what he believed was his arm – to rub the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes, he saw that his arm was covered in feathers. Stumbling to get out of bed, the prince made his way to a mirror in his chambers.

Seeing his image, what he thought was a scream actually came out as a loud trumpet sound as the prince’s kind human form had changed to that of a swan.

Unsure and embarrassed by his new form, the prince hid in his chambers all day until the last light of the day had disappeared. As night fell upon Nippon, the prince found that his true form returned. Stumbling from his chambers, the prince found his parents and told them what had happened. Unsure of what to believe, the Emperor and Empress decided to wait for the next morning to see if what their son said was true.

After seeing their son’s transformation to the swan, the Emperor and Empress decided that what the Baron had said about their son never finding his true love was the cause of this curse. Seeking the wisdom of the kingdom’s sage, the decision was made to continue to look for the kind prince’s true love, yet while concealing the prince’s daylight transformation.

Yet as the days and months passed, the prince began to lose hope that he would ever find his true love.

For who could ever love a cursed prince?


	2. Chapter 2

“Why did I have to come with you?” a young man with bright blonde hair, no more than 15, said scoffing as he and his companions rode in a carriage from the harbor to the Imperial Palace in Nippon. “It’s not like I’m the one who will rule.”

“That is absolutely true my liege,” a slightly older young man said from the seat across from him. “Yet your parents wished for you to see more of the world outside of the Kingdom of Rus.”

“Christophe is correct,” came the voice of the Crown Prince, referring to his gentleman-in-waiting, who turned from gazing in awe at the surrounding sights to look at his younger brother. Yuri huffed and sat back against the seat as the carriage continued on its trek. Turning back to look at the landscape, the Crown Prince couldn’t help but wonder what other surprises awaited them.

* * *

The delegation from Rus was greeted with fanfare and excitement upon their arrival at the Imperial Palace. It had been years since the two kingdoms had shared any contact. Even though this meeting on the surface was about trade agreements, the Crown Prince had heard of the beauty of the second child of the Emperor and Empress of Nippon and wanted to see it for himself. 

“Welcome Crown Prince Victor and Prince Yuri to the Kingdom of Nippon,” the Emperor said greeting the delegation as they entered the palace.

“Thank you,” Victor said as he and Yuri bowed in welcome. “The palace is unlike anything I have ever seen before.”

The Emperor and Empress nodded their thanks as several servants stepped forward. “Please rest for a while as there is a ball in your honor tonight,” the Empress said.

“Will the Crown Princess and Prince be in attendance?” Victor asked, glancing around the throne room and seeing no other royals present.

“Yes they both will be. They are both finishing their lessons for the day.” the Emperor answered.

“We look forward to meeting them then.” Victor said with a smile as the Rus delegation was escorted to the guest chambers that they would be sharing.

* * *

Prince Yuuri took a deep breath as he straightened his silk kimono as he quickly made his way from his chambers to the grand hall for the ball that was being held in honor of the Rus delegation that had arrived during the day. Once the sun had faded from view, his assistant and confidant, Phichit, was wait for him in his dressing area with the dark blue kimono.

It had been a rush to make sure that he arrived at the ball in a timely fashion.

“There you are!” Mari, the Crown Princess of Nippon, said in relief as she waited at the doors to the grand hall. “I was about to send Yuuko to find out.”

“No need princess,” Phichit added, bowing to the Crown Princess. “We were briefly delayed due to the styling of the prince’s hair.”

“Is it true that the Rus Crown Prince is handsome?” Yuuri asked in a whisper moving closer to his sister.

“He is indeed. And there has been a rumor that he prefers the company of males over that of females.” Mari answered as she smiled at her younger sibling. “Perhaps he can be the one to free you…”

Yuuri turned bright red as his sister mentioned his sexual preferences as he offered Mari his arm before they turned to face the doors.

 _‘Perhaps Mari will be right this time,’_ Yuuri thought to himself before the grand doors swung open and they were announced.

“PRESENTING THEIR IMPERIAL HIGHNESSES CROWN PRINCESS MARI AND PRINCE YUURI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Kudos are food for my muse. Please feed her often!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with art!!! 
> 
> :)

“PRESENTING THEIR IMPERIAL HIGHNESSES CROWN PRINCESS MARI AND PRINCE YUURI!”

Victor turned to face the entrance of the grand hall as the Crown Princess and her younger brother were announced.

“It’s about damn time,” Yuri muttered under his breath as he stood to the side of Victor. One to usually chastise his younger brother for his improper behavior, Victor said absolutely nothing. Instead he found that he could not take his eyes off of the slender figure of the younger prince of Nippon.

He was absolutely mesmerized by the soft curves of the prince’s face, along with his soft-looking dark hair that had been elegantly styled out of his face. Even the way that the prince walked – it almost seemed like he was gliding on air.

Without hesitation, Victor made his way through the crowd towards the Crown Princess and Prince of Nippon. He simply had to talk to the prince.

“What is that idiot doing!” Yuri hissed.

“Following his heart,” Christophe responded with a happy sigh. “Love at first sight.”

The younger Rus prince scoffed and turned away. Victor was an idiot if he believed in love at first sight. 

* * *

“Don’t look now,” Mari whispered as she and Yuuri approached their parents who were sitting at the high table. “But Crown Prince Victor is making his way towards us.”

Yuuri held his breath as he and Mari turned to look at the Rus Crown Prince who had finally made it out of the crowd. Garbed in a red tunic, black pants with a fluffy cape draped over his shoulder, it was the piercing blue eyes that drew Yuuri in. Eyes that were as blue as the water off the coast of Nippon. He felt that he could get lost in the prince’s eyes.

Stopping to greet the prince, Yuuri and Mari watched as Crown Prince Victor bowed. As he stood back to his full height, he smiled at both of them. “It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance,” he said.

“The pleasure is all ours,” Mari said with a smile. Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“If possible would you please join me for a dance?” Victor asked holding out his hand towards the siblings.

Mari was about to say something, when Victor turned his eyes more towards Yuuri. “Please Prince Yuuri?”

Blushing slightly, Yuuri hesitantly reached out and took ahold of Victor’s hand as he felt the Rus prince grip his hand tighter as they made their way into the crowd of dancers. Mari watched her brother be swept off with a smile on her face.

_‘I hope he’s the one…’_

* * *

Hesitant during their first dance, Yuuri soon began to enjoy dancing with Victor as he pulled them into a second dance. A smile graced his face the longer that he danced with the foreign prince. A feeling, deep in his gut slowly began to spread throughout his body – it was a warmth.

A warmth that made Yuuri feel protected.

Perhaps Crown Prince Victor was the one who he had been searching for.

The one who could break the curse and love him for the rest of their lives.

* * *

“I haven’t danced that much in so long,” Victor said as he escorted Yuuri from the grand hall to an outside veranda. Neither of them had known just how long they had danced together, simply getting lost in each other’s presence.

“Nor had I,” Yuuri softly said, blushing slightly at the prince’s words as they moved to stand near the edge of the veranda.

Looking out across the impressive Imperial Gardens, Victor smiled before turning to look at younger Nippon prince again. “I will be here for several more weeks. Please allow me the chance to see you again?” he asked as he gently placed his hand against Yuuri’s cheek.

“It would be my pleasure.” Yuuri answered, “but please only at night. I need to focus on my studies during the day.”

“Of course,” Victor said with a smile. “As long as I can spend more time with you.”

Yuuri returned his smile as a faint blush appeared on his face.

_‘I hope you’re the one…’_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful art by my pal [Psipisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psipisi/pseuds/psipisi) I hope that you enjoyed it!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri begin spending more time together....which leads to an idea....

“Good evening, my Yuuri,” Victor said as he approached Yuuri in the garden for their evening walk.

Blushing slightly, Yuuri smiled up at the Rus’ crown prince. “Good evening.”

“How did your studies go today?” Victor asked as he held out his hand towards Yuuri, who happily took ahold of it.

“They were mundane as usual.” Yuuri said with a sigh. “I enjoy my evenings much better.”

Glancing up at Victor, Yuuri could see that he was blushing slightly. “I do as well,” Victor said stumbling slightly as he brought Yuuri’s hand closer to him and kissed it slightly. This only deepened the blush that was upon Yuuri’s cheeks. 

The last week had been nothing but amazing for Yuuri and Victor both. Each evening, the two princes would meet for a nightly walk through the Imperial Gardens, talking about anything and everything. And each evening it was getting harder and harder to separate from each other.

They continued on their evening walk with Victor discussing how his day went while Yuuri discussed his studies with Victor. Only when the palace guards had come to inform them that it was close to midnight, did the two princes call it a night.

“Sleep well my Yuuri,” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri’s cheek in the main hallway of the palace before heading towards the quarters that he was sharing with his cousin and his gentleman-in-waiting.

Yuuri sighed happily as he made his way towards his own chambers. He was the happiest that he had been in a long while, especially since the curse. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

It had to be.

* * *

Victor strolled through a local market that was near the Nippon Palace a few days later. Trade discussions for the day had ended early and Victor had yet to visit the market during his time in Nippon. Although he deeply wished that Yuuri was with him during his afternoon alone.

Perhaps instead he could get something for Yuuri. Something to highlight his beauty.

Gazing at the various wares, Victor was mesmerized by the various colors of stones, quality of work – yet nothing stood out to him as “YUURI”.

Then he noticed a stall full of flowers towards the end of a row. The bright, vivid flowers drew his attention.

A flower would be perfect for Yuuri! The nightly walks were always through the Imperial Gardens which were laden with various fragrant flowers. Perhaps a flower of some sort to present to Yuuri.

A flower that meant love…

Making his way over to the stall, Victor explained to the florist what he was looking for. She promptly suggested a bright red Tsubaki which had numerous meanings, including “perfect love.”

Buying all the Tsubakis that the florist had, Victor happily made his way back to the Imperial Palace.

* * *

“Why stupid flowers? Why not gems? Jewelry? Silks?” Yurio snorted as Victor happily tended to the Tsubakis later that afternoon.

“Oh mon ami,” Christophe said in a happy sigh. “Flowers are so much more romantic. The flower you choose means various things.”

“Da.” Victor added to what Christophe said. “These mean love.”

“Well if you are so in love with him, why not surprise him?” Yurio suggested.

“I do love surprising people.” Victor mused.

“Why don’t you surprise the prince by meeting him in his quarters instead of in the gardens this evening. You are always complaining that you don’t get to spend enough time with him.”

“Scandalous!” Christophe added. “I like it!”

As did Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events and my spiking anxiety, writing has not been coming easily to me. Now that I know school is not opening back up until the fall, I'm beginning to feel a little better. Hopefully I will be able to get more out. So enjoy! Things will pick up next chapter ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The plan was simple. Christophe would distract Prince Yuuri’s assistant Phichit, thus allowing Victor a chance to slip into his beloved’s quarters. It was a simple enough plan, but one that Victor hoped would truly work.

Standing in the shadows of a stairway, Victor watched with bated breath as Christophe engaged Yuuri’s assistant in conversation.

 _‘Flirting is more like it…’_ Victor thought to himself as he watched Christophe and Phichit. Christophe had managed to turn Phichit’s back to the prince’s door and began to lead him down the hallway.

It was now or never.

Quickly moving from the shadows, Victor crossed the hallway – Tsubakis in hand – and quietly began to turn the knob into the prince’s quarters. Yuuri had told him in the past that his lessons ended around sundown each day. Which was perfect since the sun was just edging below the horizon.

The door opened with ease and Victor slipped into the darkened room.

Victor found this odd given that Yuuri was supposedly having lessons…so why the darkness.

He gingerly took a step forward into the room, only to be met with a loud trumpeting sound coming from a swan in the middle of the room.

What was a swan doing in Yuuri’s quarters.

He stood rooted on the spot while the swan trumpeted louder and louder as the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon.

Then as the last rays of light vanished from view, an immense light engulfed Yuuri’s chambers. Victor shielded himself from the light. Yet as the bright light vanished and Victor moved his arm away from his face, shock overtook him. Wrapped in a blanket, where the swan had once been, was Yuuri.

“GET OUT!!” Yuuri yelled at him as tears rolled down his cheeks. “GET OUT!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is better than nothing.....besides, this story is made for short chapters ;)
> 
> How's Victor going to react????


	6. Chapter 6

“GET OUT!”

Victor could hear the words, yet several things weren’t making sense. What had he just witnessed? Prince Yuuri….his Yuuri was a swan during the day, yet a young man at night? No that couldn’t be right.

Yet it seemed that it was.

“Please…” he managed to whisper, reaching out towards Yuuri, who shied away from Victor’s touch. “Please tell me what is going on…”

Turning to look at Victor with tears trailing down his cheeks, Yuuri began to cry even harder. “I…I can’t….” he whimpered.

Hesitantly taking a step closer to the Nippon prince, Victor once again tried to soothe him. “This changes nothing…” he whispered. 

“Yes it does,” Yuuri sniffled. “It changes everything.”

“How so?” Victor countered, taking yet another step closer to Yuuri and gently touching his fingers to the younger prince’s cheek. He slowly wiped away the falling tears.

“I’m a freak! I’m cursed!” Yuuri said softer as a new round of tears began.

“I’m still here aren’t I?” Victor softly cooed, leading Yuuri over towards the plush settee nearby. As he sat down, he pulled the Nippon prince, still wrapped in a blanket, into his lap. “Please my Yuuri, would you tell me why this happens?”

Taking a steadying breath, Yuuri closed his eyes briefly as he found a certain amount of comfort in Victor’s grasp. Deep in his heart, he knew that he could trust Victor. But what would be the cost of this trust?

Victor leaving, never to return?

News spreading about his curse?

Yet on the other hand, perhaps Victor knew of someway to help him. Maybe something in the Kingdom of Rus could break this dreadful curse.

With his mind made up, Yuuri began his tale.

* * *

“This changes nothing,” Victor said after listening to how Yuuri had been cursed almost a year ago shortly after his 18th birthday.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“It changes absolutely nothing about how I feel about you,” Victor said as he moved Yuuri off his lap and onto the settee. He stood up and made his way back towards the doorway, where he scooped up the dropped Tsubakis from the ground before returning to the settee and sitting down next to Yuuri.

“A flower meaning ‘perfect love’.” Victor said handing the flowers to Yuuri. “I had purchased these and wanted to surprise you tonight.”

“Surprise me?”

“Da. For my days are mundane, yet my nights had been truly magical the last few weeks. For your beauty, wit and sheer compassion has captured my heart. I have found that you are the first thing I think of when I wake and the last thing that makes me smile before I fall asleep. The first time that I saw you during the ball, I was immediately entranced by your features. And yet, the more time we spent together during our walks, the more I found myself never wanting to leave your side...”

Before Victor could say anymore, Yuuri surged forward and pressed his lips against the Rus’ prince’s lips. Tense at first, the kiss slowly turned deeper the longer that it lasted.

“I’m…I’m sorry!” Yuuri blurted out as they pulled apart from the kiss.

“I’m not,” Victor said with a smile as he leaned forward and captured Yuuri’s lips in another, deeper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...will the curse be broken? Is Victor the one?


	7. Chapter 7

Pressing a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead as they walked through the palace gardens with only to full moon to lighten their way, Victor sighed heavily.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Victor as he took ahold of his arm.

“I have searched as many places as I can think of and contacted anyone who knows the mystic ways of my ancestors in hopes of finding of way to break your curse. Yet I am afraid that none could be found….”

“My parents encountered similar issues.”

It had been a fortnight since Victor had discovered Yuuri’s secret. Not only had Victor not been able to find a way to break the curse on his beloved, his time visiting the Kingdom of Nippon was fast approaching as well.

Neither of them could fathom the thought of being without the other. Yet, neither had fully admitted their feelings either. Instead, they chose to dance around their blossoming feelings. For Victor, Yuuri was a breath of fresh air. He had long given up on every finding someone to love him for him. All those in court in Rus only wanted the status of being the consort to the crown prince.

But Yuuri was different.

There was absolutely no way that he could give up what could be with the Nippon prince and return to his mundane life in Rus.

“Well it is settled then,” Victor said as he sat down on a bench near the center of the garden, just in front of a koi pond. Yuuri sat down next to him.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked hesitantly. He knew that the Rus delegation would be leaving in mere days. Was this Victor’s goodbye?

“I don’t care if we can only be together during the nighttime for I cannot picture a future without you by my side. I love you – more than I ever thought that I would love someone.” Victor said as he picked up one of Yuuri’s hands and squeezed it tightly. He took a deep breath before continuing on. “Tomorrow morning, I have a private meeting with your parents. During this meeting, I am going to ask them for your hand in marriage.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he listened to what Victor had said. Had he actually heard correctly? Victor wanted to marry him? Even if he was cursed?

“Ca…can you say that again?” Yuuri asked a bit confused.

Victor smiled as he leaned close to his beloved. “My Yuuri will you marry me?” he whispered.

Tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes. “Yes,” he whispered, pushing closer to Victor as their lips meet in a kiss to seal the proposal.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains that covered the windows of Yuuri’s quarters. Trying to turn his face from the light, Yuuri found that he wasn’t able to move. A pair of strong arms held him tightly against a muscular chest. Smiling to himself as he recalled the previous night’s events, Yuuri sighed happily.

Victor’s proposal.

Tea in his quarters, curled up with Victor, listening to stories of Rus.

The kisses that seemed to last forever, which lead a bit more. Although, Yuuri had no qualms about it. Victor had been so gentle and caring.

It had been perfect.

Yet why did something feel off?

Trying to push the odd feeling away, Yuuri closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Victor as he basked in the warmth of both the sun and his beloved.

The sun…

His eyes flew opened as he sat up in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up to a panicking Yuuri was not what Victor had in mind for their first morning together – even if sleeping together had been unexpected. Yet the sounds of erratic breathing from his fiancé, startled Victor enough that any thought of more sleep dissipated.

“What is it, my Yuuri?” Victor gently asked, slowly running his hand up and down Yuuri’s back, trying to calm him down.

Had Yuuri woken with regrets of the previous night? Hopefully not.

“S….s….” Yuuri stammered out.

“Take a deep breath with me,” Victor said, still trying to calm Yuuri down.

Following Victor’s breathing example, Yuuri took a deep breath as tears streamed down his face. It took several deep breaths, before Yuuri felt a sense of calm.

“Now,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri close to him. “What’s wrong my love?”

“The sun…” Yuuri stammered, pointing to the window.

“Yes, the sun is just rising.” Victor said turning to look at the window where Yuuri was pointing. “The sun…”

Yuuri simply burst out in tears again as soon as Victor understood what had happened. Smiling, Victor tilted Yuuri’s face towards him and gently wiped all the tears from his beloved’s face before leaning forward and pressing a kissing against the still kiss-swollen lips from the previous night. “There is a saying in Rus,” Victor whispered, barely pulling back from Yuuri’s lips. “That true love conquers all…”

Yuuri began to cry once again as Victor simply pulled his blanket wrapped body close and held his prince in his arms.

* * *

Much to their delight, their gentlemen-in-waiting had taken it upon themselves to bring Victor a change of clothes for the morning.

“Remind me to increase Chris’ salary and find him a larger suite.” Victor said as he slipped on the fresh clothes, making himself presentable to meet with Yuuri’s parents.

“A larger suite?” Yuuri asked as he took prepared himself for the day.

“Da. Haven’t you noticed that he and Phichit are spending more and more time together?”

Yuuri shrugged slightly. “I’ve spent most of my human hours with you,” he softly said.

“And now you are able to enjoy the sunshine once again!” Victor said as he held his arm out for Yuuri, who smiled as he wrapped his arm around Victor’s.

The couple happily left Yuuri’s quarters. Given the earliness of the day, the happy couple took a walk along their favorite path in the gardens.

“How are we going to explain how the curse was broken?” Yuuri softly asked, a bit unsure of things towards the end of their trek.

Victor thought to himself for a moment before turning to look at his fiancé. “Exactly what I told you earlier. True love conquers all. We confessed our feelings to each other last night. That confession broke the curse.”

Yuuri blushed deeply as he remembered the events from the night before – mainly the events that transpired after their confessions. But Victor was right.

True love does conquer all.

* * *

The Emperor and Empress both sat in disbelief as the Crown Prince of Rus entered the study of the Emperor. That sat in shock not because of the Crown Prince but because of who was with the Crown Prince.

Their precious son.

“Mama….” Yuuri happily said as he embraced his mother. Both the Empress and prince Yuuri had tears in their eyes as they hugged for the first time in many months.

“How is this possible?” Emperor Toshiya asked, placing a shaky hand against his son’s cheek.

“True love,” Yuuri softly said, turning to glance back at Victor, who was standing off to the side.

Both the Emperor and Empress looked at the Rus Crown Prince, waiting for more of an explanation.

“Your highnesses,” Victor said bowing slightly as he moved forward. “These past few weeks, I have fallen deeply in love with your son.”

“And I have fallen in love with him,” Yuuri added, stepping back and wrapping his arm around Victor’s before turning and looking back at his parents.

“Yet the curse?” Hiroko asked. “How was it broken?”

“Victor accidentally found out about it a fortnight ago. Despite his attempts at finding a way to break the curse, he too was unsuccessful.”

“Last night, I admitted to Yuuri that I didn’t care if I would only be able to spend time with him at night for I could not foresee a future without him.”

“Nor could I,” Yuuri added with a smile.

“My intentions were to ask for his hand in marriage from you this morning. Yet, on my way here, Yuuri found me. He had known that I was to meet with you this morning. We were both overjoyed that our declarations of true love overcame the curse. And I still humbly ask for your permission to take Yuuri as my fiancé and marry him posthaste.” Victor said bowing slightly towards the Imperial couple.

“Who are we to stand in the way to true love?” Toshiya said with a smile as he grasped his wife’s hand. “Now we have a wedding to discuss!”

Victor pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s forehead as the two couples sat down to discuss the upcoming nuptials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse would like some loving too! Let her know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> So?? What do you think so far?


End file.
